


Partners, more or less

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck! I can't believe they saw me!" Bokuto yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him. If it hadn't been such a life threatening situation, Iwaizumi would have rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>The higher ups knew that, somewhere deep, deep down, Bokuto had the capability of being a good spy. Deep down. It was probably buried beneath twelve tons of brightly colored suits and owl paraphernalia.</p>
<p>[in which Bokuto is a shitty spy and Iwaizumi is his partner and getaway driver]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, more or less

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that me and Megan (megginee) thought up based on a game of mafia. :))) she already wrote one fic for it, check it out!

"Fuck! I can't believe they saw me!" Bokuto yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him. If it hadn't been such a life threatening situation, Iwaizumi would have rolled his eyes. 

Bokuto was wearing a bright yellow tuxedo, his hair was slicked back and his shoes were polished to gleaming. How on earth he ever thought he'd get away unseen was beyond Hajime's grasp, but he's not in charge of mission protocol. 

More than likely it was just what the boss expected to happen. The higher ups knew that, somewhere deep, deep down, Bokuto had the capability of being a good spy. Deep down. It was probably buried beneath twelve tons of brightly colored suits and owl paraphernalia. Hajime had no doubt that this mission's wardrobe came straight from Bokuto's closet. 

He had little time to judge Bokuto's fashion sense before he slammed his foot on the gas and sped away, weaving the dark sedan through the winding streets. Bokuto sunk back into the seat and closed his eyes.

The car for this mission wasn't his favorite. Iwaizumi tended to prefer the older, American cars that frequented western movies. Truth be told, he'd spent more on his personal, private garage than he had on his apartment. It was never safe to drive one of his own on a mission though, and this souped up modern sedan blended nicely into traffic once they were clear of the scene. 

"You better not pass out in here, idiot, I'm not carrying your ass once we're safe." Hajime said, as the light changed and he pulled forward with traffic. Bokuto hadn't moved much since he got in the car, but Iwaizumi hadn't had much of a chance to check on him. 

A few seconds passed and Bokuto didn't so much as grunt. Iwaizumi glanced over, finally, and saw his eyes closed. At first glance he just looked to be sleeping. It took a second glance for him to notice the red wetness seeping from his black shirt onto the canary yellow suit coat. 

Iwaizumi shoved his shoulder roughly to rouse him with no success. He could feel his own heart beating frantic against his ribs. Who knew how much of Bokuto's blood had already soaked into the nondescript grey seat? They needed to stop driving so Iwaizumi could patch him up, and they needed to stop soon. 

He wove through traffic, slightly more aggressively than he would normally attempt on a stealth mission, looking for the nearest well placed parking garage. It needed to have two exits, a parking attendant, and visible security cameras, only then could he feel safe enough to breathe for long enough to stop driving. 

Luckily the metropolitan area they were in had no shortage of parking garages, and within minutes Iwaizumi was paying an attendant and squeezing the sedan into a compact spot on the top floor. 

Before the engine had even fully died he was out of his seat and rifling through the trunk for the first aid kit. The first aid kit carried by a professional getaway driver who was frequently partnered with the most inept spy to ever spy was much larger than your average first aid kid, more of a duffle bag, similar to those carried by paramedics. 

He yanked open the passenger door and leaned over Bokuto. He was still breathing, but now Hajime could see the blood as it spread over his abdomen. The black shirt merely looked wet, but the jacket and pants sported blooming red stains. 

He released the lever that held the seat in place and let it slide to the farthest back position. He double checked Bokuto's thighs for wounds before straddling his lap. A conscious Bokuto would have probably punched him for this. Well, punched him or kissed him, it was much the same when it came to Bokuto. The close proximity was nothing new to Hajime, the two of them had been off and on partners for more than two years, and occasional fuck buddies for almost as long. 

He pulled back the yellow jacket gently and unbuttoned the black dress shirt. He could feel the blood on his fingertips, still wet. 

"Come on, you asshole, wake up, I'm not letting you die on me now." He didn't know why he spoke, Bokuto was clearly beyond hearing, but something about hearing it said out loud, his empty threat, made the ever growing knot in his chest not as tight. He kept mumbling threats and insults as he finished with the last of the buttons and peeled Bokuto's shirt from his skin. 

There was the wound. It looked like a gunshot, and it had grazed his ribcage, ripping the flesh along his entire side, but, thankfully, not any internal organs. Iwaizumi let out a shaky sigh of relief. He could handle this. Bind it up, stop the bleeding, and Bokuto would be fine, he'd live to botch another mission. 

Iwaizumi pulled his supplies from the medical bag and went to work. In a few minutes the wound was glued shut and bandaged. It worried him slightly that Bokuto hadn't woken up. He'd probably passed out from blood loss, if Hajime had to guess, but he should have been more responsive. 

"Wake up, you dumbass, you're not allowed to let a weak wound like this take you out. You're stronger than this."

"Fuck yeah I am. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bokuto's voice was weak and he didn't open his eyes, just moved his hands to rest on Iwaizumi's thighs. 

Iwaizumi shoved at his shoulders roughly. "You fucking idiot! How did you let yourself get shot? No don't answer that, I know how, you're stupid. Why didn't you _tell_ me you got shot, though?" 

This he wanted to hear. It was one thing to be a colossal fuck up, it was another to not trust your partner enough to say you're wounded. 

Bokuto's head leaned back against the seat and he finally peaked one golden eye open to peer at Iwaizumi. He looked nervous. 

"Sorry, man. I didn't want you to worry."

"Wow." Iwaizumi replied, leaning slightly forward towards Bokuto. He was supremely aware of their position, him still straddling Bokuto's legs, Bokuto's shirt open, exposing his chest. "I fucking hate you." He said, inches from Bokuto's face. 

"If you hate me so much why the hell are you about to kiss me?" He still had only one eye open, and it looked coy.

"Shut up." Hajime said, and he kissed him. 

The kiss was hot, open mouths sliding against each other, and Hajime's hands pressed against Bokuto's face. Hajime had never intended to care this much about this stupid self destructive man, but as he kissed him he knew Bokuto felt every ounce of what had been worry turning into relief. When Bokuto groaned into his mouth he pulled away. 

"Tease." Bokuto said, but he was smiling. 

"Dumbass." Iwaizumi replied. "You're injured, we've got to report."

"Kiss me and I'll go quietly." 

"You'll go quietly or I'll kick your ass." Iwaizumi growled, and kissed him again.


End file.
